federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Maxly Elbrunne
Dr. Maxly Elbrunne is the hands on engineer who spends most of her free time, tinkering with her own designs including hovercycles and boards. Running her own custom hoverbike shop, she often went on convention tours - her last landing her in Romulan space during the T'Kassus coup. Able to escape with her life, she brought back with her a baby and a broken heart. Background Information Note: In 2400, when Samantha was confronted by a Q-entity, she was able to win a bet resulting in one wish. Having known from going in the past and changing it to enable her parents to have children after her, she asked to have her siblings in her time. So, without changing her memories, Q placed Maxly and Morgan into Samantha's life as if they had always been there. Only Samantha and Abbott Thay know the truth. In June of 2401, Maxly was in a dehabilitating hoverbike accident on Vulcan and required nanite therapy to live. It took her almost a year to learn how to walk again on her own. Personal Life Tucker Dorr (2400-2403; 2414-Current) - Maxly met her former fiance at Hover-Expo 2400 and seemed to hit it off right away. During a visit to her house, Tucker discovered that she was not of age and was forced by her father to promise not to try anything intimate. Though they experiment, they had a strictly emotional relationship. During the summer, Tucker started to become jealous of her relationship with fellow designer 'Max Brown' and was relieved when he discovered it was really her alias. After her accident and the replication of her hymen, they stopped being as intimate. This lead to them breaking up in April of 2402 despite a tattoo of "Tucker" on her butt. Some time later, propelled by jealously they got back together and Tucker proposed. Unfortunately, in July of 2403, Tucker and Maxly separated after he was put into a penal colony for beating up Connor Almin, whom he thought was having an affair with his fiance; later, it was determined Tucker had been possessed by a Pah-Wraith, however after almost attacking her boyfriend, a restraining order was filed until Jan of 2405. When Tucker took over as Praetor of Romulus in 2414, Maxly was kept against her will in Romulan space and coerced back into a relationship with her former fiance. She remained only a month until an attack on her life prompted Tucker to let her go. Ulric Huber (2404-2405): Maxly met her ex-boyfriend while she was attending CalTech in Pasadena, California. Both with an eccentric attitude, Ulric had to battle though her fiercely jealous ex-boyfriend to in her affections. In January of 2405, Maxly realized they didn't have the kind of connection she was looking for and they broke up. Logan Nightingale (2408-2411): Maxly met her babydaddy/former boyfriend when she used his sperm to artificially inseminate herself from a donor clinic. Hoping to meet the future father of her baby, she staged a meeting. Soon enough, he found out she was carrying his child and they started to date. Realizing they weren't really compatible, they continue to interact for Ana's sake. They have one child together. George Sparks (2412-2413): Meeting at a fair, Maxly took George up on his offer for a free banana. Hanging out more and more they got closer and started to date. Maxly helped George get his comedy career off the ground, using her contact with her half-brother Eddie. They remain friends but ultimately did not get into a romantic relationship. James Wexler (2414-Current): Maxly met her boyfriend when he came to live at her parents place. He was a partner of her mothers and a brief lover but Maxly had formed a bond with him. When Vylin broke up with Jimmy, Maxly reached out and started a relationship. They moved in together when her father came back in the picture, Maxly soon becoming pregnant. Children Maxly has one child with Logan Nightingale named Ana Elbrunne. Please see the link for more information. Maxly has one child with Tucker Dorr named Trip Elbrunne. Maxly has one child with James Wexler named Kennedy Wexler. Education and Career After completing highschool at the age of 13, Maxly has an intellectual ability that, if looking at her, one would not guess. At 14, she was accepted into the advanced engineering department at CalTech and worked towards her undergraduate degree in theoretical engineering. Having no interest in joining Starfleet, Maxly contents herself with building and tinkering. She designs her own hoverbikes and hoverboards under the pen name "Max Brown" who serves as the face for her line called 'Renevatio Design.' Maxly, not one for the limelight, prefers the anonymity of a unisex name. She is graduated in June of 2401 and went for her PhD from 2402-2405. 1 Maxly Elbrunne Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Ullian Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Engineering Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:July Category:2384 Category:All Characters